I want you back
by ohsnapitspoetry
Summary: This goes back to when Spencer broke up with Ashley around the time of the prom. Ashley is ticked when Spencer is with a new girl, Jess. This is my first story,and awful summary, so take it easy on me :   Enjoy. Please let me know what you think.
1. Chapter 1

There I was; Face to face with the most beautiful girl in the world, getting lost in those amazing electric blue eyes of hers. She brought me back to life. Before her I was just going through the motions. Putting up those walls I always did when someone tried to get close to me, those walls she so easily tore down to set me free the day we met. I didn't care to keep up my bad ass façade any more. All I knew was I wanted this girl, and for some reason unknown to me she felt the same. Now I was losing her.

"Spencer, I never meant to hurt you. I... I know I screwed up ok. I screw up a lot, but I don't want to be like that anymore. I swear if you just give me another chance I'll never hurt you ever again and.."

"No Ashley. Don't make promises to me. Not promises you can't keep." She interrupted. "I'll do anything Spencer, I love you so much. I want you and only you. You have my whole heart and I don't think I could handle losing you. I.. Spence, Please…"

"You don't know what you want Ashley that's your problem. You had your chance and you blew it. You had me completely. I was so happy and I would have done anything for you, but you played with my heart and it hurt. I'm done chasing after you and dealing with all of the crap you put me through. I'm done. Good bye Ashley."

I felt my heavy heart sink into my stomach and was left paralyzed while I let her walk away. When I heard the door shut my knees gave out and I fell to the ground crying.

It's been two months since that day. Two months since I let the best thing that ever happened to me walk away. She would barely speak to me. Every time I see her in the halls at school I feel a sharp pain like a dagger in my heart. Might as well be. She looks so happy. Her beautiful golden hair caressing her face. Her blinding smile. The sun on her tan skin… an angel. My angel. Walking around holding the hand of another girl, Jess. Jess was just the girl you'd imagine Spencer to be with. She was pretty, smart, and kind like Spencer, always going with her to feed the homeless and stuff like that. Things I should have done with her, that I should be doing with her now. I thought of running away so I wouldn't be tortured everyday like this, but that's no good either. If I leave I won't be able to look at that beautiful face of hers and know that she's ok. Why should I even care? She obviously doesn't care about me anymore.

That's it. I can't do this anymore. I can't just go on pretending that I'm ok. I'm going to my house, changing into my jammies and going right to my bed for the rest of forever and never coming back to this place ever again. I ran to my car in tears. "Ashley, Ashley!" I didn't even turn to see who was calling my name. I didn't care. Just as I was about to get in my car I felt a hand grab my arm. "Listen bitch," I spun around about to spit out a venomous insult to this idiot, when I saw it was Jess. "It's you. Shouldn't you be out playing bingo with the elderly or something like that? You know what, I don't even care. Get you hand off of me and leave me the hell alone." She released my arm and I spun around to get in my car. "I just wanted to say I'm sorry for messing things up with you and Spencer. I know you guys had some history." "listen, you didn't mess anything up I did, and you have no idea what you're talking about you moved here like a month ago and know nothing about me and Spencer." "I didn't mean it like that, I just.. I can tell she misses your friendship, and I wanted to let you know that I'm ok with that and I just want her to be happy, so if you…" " I do Not need your permission to talk to Spencer and if she wanted anything to do with me she would talk to me herself. Go back to Canada or wherever the hell you came from and leave me alone." She has some nerve to come over and tell me that I'm allowed to see Spencer… Who the hell does this bitch think she is?


	2. Chapter 2

I finally got home, after speeding past every red light on the way, and lost it. I ran to my room, shut my door, and just screamed. How did I get like this? Why did I ever even get myself involved with Spencer Carlin? I knew I wasn't right for her. She deserved more. I knew I'd somehow find a way to screw it all up, so why even try? I told myself that may be we could just be friends; may be just being near her was enough. I knew what I was getting myself into, but I just couldn't resist. How could I help falling completely in love with the sweetest most beautiful girl I had ever met?

Spencer's POV

I sat in the quad waiting for Jess to get back. She had gone off to get some paper she forgot in her locker. I hate it when she's gone. When she leaves I'm forced to think about how much I miss being held, I just wish that it was Jess I thought about. She is a great way to keep my mind off… things. That sounds completely awful to use her like that, but I can't help being a little selfish right now. Besides, I actually enjoy her company. Jess is an amazing person. She's kind, smart, my parents love her, and she doesn't push. That's probably my favorite thing about her. Sometimes I'll just completely zone out of a conversation and she'll just sit there with me; content in the silence. She doesn't get upset or ask questions, just sits there and waits. Her patience is another thing that I admire about her. She's also not bad to look at. She is quite beautiful actually. She's about my height with a light complexion. She is petite with long, straight, silky dark brown hair. I'm just waiting for that spark, you know? That feeling you get when your girlfriend walks into the room. I mean, I can't help but smile when I see her, but it just doesn't feel right. May be I just need to give it time. "Spencer... Hello-o…"

"What? " I replied as I came back to the world.

"Got the paper I was looking for. Mrs. E would have killed me." Jess said with a seemingly forced smile on her face.

"Well can I read it? I love reading your stories." It was true. She was a very talented writer. "Umm.. It's not really that great. May be another time." She replied quickly, a little too quickly. She always let me read her papers before she turned them in, beaming with pride. "Jess you weren't getting a paper were you?" She sat there for a few seconds before responding. "No Spence, I wasn't." Why was she hiding something? She is always so honest and open about everything. Something's up. "What were you doing Jess?"

"I.. umm.. I was talking with Ashley." Ashley? Why was she talking to Ashley? I'm not even speaking to her right now. "Oh.. What were you two talking about and why didn't you tell me instead of making up some English assignment?"

"Well I didn't want to say anything because I didn't want to tell you because I didn't know how you'd feel about it.", she said without looking up at me. "Jess, I don't care who you socialize with, I just wish you didn't lie." I said jokingly. "But seriously, what were you two talking about?"

"Well I saw her running to her car, I guess she was upset about something, so I guess I probably should've waited for a better time but I went after her because I wanted to talk to her about something. I just.. I told her that I could tell you two missed each other's friendship, and that I was completely supportive of you two being friends again… She didn't really take it well though. Honestly I don't understand how you could be friends with someone like her. I couldn't stand being around someone like that I swear." That last part struck a nerve. "Jess you don't even know her. Ashley is an amazing person, we just went through some things that you weren't a part of and couldn't understand, so our relationship is really none of your business." I shot back suddenly getting defensive. "Spencer, I.. I'm sorry, I didn't mean too upset you." I saw the look on her face and suddenly felt bad for snapping like that. "No, Jess I'm sorry. I shouldn't have snapped at you like that." I said apologetically. "No I understand. It really isn't any of my business. I just wanted you to be happy, and I can tell she made you happy. I wish I could be like that for you." My heart sank when she said that. I am a terrible girlfriend to her. "Jess, you do make me happy. Sure I want to talk to Ashley again, but don't think that means that you can't make me happy." She smiled at that. "Good, because you make me really happy too" she said still smiling leaning in for a quick kiss. Our lips met and it was short and sweet, but… no spark.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Ashley's POV

I was in my room crying in bed listening to extremely depressing music, when I heard that stupid door bell ring for the millionth time. It's probably my new future daddy for the month. I decided to go get the door to tell this guy off for interrupting my mourning session. When I opened the door and saw her, my heart stopped. I couldn't breathe. She looked stunningly beautiful. She was wearing a blue tank top and jean shorts; simple enough, but on her… It was freaking hot. Am I drooling? Oh My God! I must look like shit! With my running mascara, pajamas, messy bun and all. "Hey Ash. It's been a while. I was going to call, I probably should've… I'm sorry, you probably don't want to see me, I, I'll just go." She turned to leave and I immediately grabbed her arm and spun her around. "No!, no umm.. I mean of course I want to see you. How, umm how are you? What are you doing hear?" She looked down at my hand, still on her arm, looking a little uncomfortable. I released her arm and she looked back into my eyes. Those blue eyes of hers can paralyze me with a single glance. "I.. I'm gonna be honest with you. Ash, I've missed you. A lot." What? She misses me! "Spencer I'm so glad you came here. I've missed you so much I can't stand it." That ran out of my mouth so fast, I don't even know if she could understand what I said. "I thought you might hate me after not speaking to you for two months." She looked down as she said it. I love her cute little pout. "Spencer I could never hate you." It came out barely a whisper. She looked up at me and gave me a somber smile. "Do you want to come in?" I asked eagerly. "Yes I do." She replied with that smile of hers I love so much; the one where she tilts her head to the side and looks into my eyes.

Spencer's POV

I walked in and she took me to her room. I can't believe how much I missed this place. So many memories rushed back to me. We both went over and sat on her bed. After a moment of silence, Ashley looked up at me and said "I'm so glad you're here Spencer. You look beautiful." I suddenly felt warmth take over my body and I smiled, probably blushing. Her eyes make me melt I swear. "Thank you. You look… Ashley you look awful." I said suddenly noticing what a mess she was. She's been crying. "Gee, thanks Spence." She said jokingly, acting as if nothing was wrong. "No Ash, I mean you've been crying. Why? Are you ok?" She looked down and said, "I am now", then looked back up at me with a sweet smile on her face. "I really want things to be ok between us again." I told her. "They already are as far as I'm concerned" She said still sporting her gorgeous smile. "I'm so glad we can be friends again" I said more trying to convince myself than her that that's all I wanted. The truth is, I'm scared for anything more. Her smile dropped instantly and her eyes began to water. "Oh, umm.. yeah me too.. I, I'd love to be friends again" A tear ran down her cheek and I couldn't help but catch it and wipe away the rest of her tears as gently as I could. "Ash, are you ok?" What a stupid question to ask. "No Spence, no I'm not. I'd just like to be left alone for a little while." Did I do this? "Oh, ok Ash. I'll call you tomorrow though ok? " I leaned in to give her the hug I'd been dieing to give her since I arrived. She hugged back tightly and whispered, "Yeah that sounds great. Talk to you tomorrow." With that I got into my car and headed back home, eagerly awaiting tomorrow.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Ashley's POV

After Spencer left I went back to my pity party of one. Why is she doing this to me? Does she honestly think we can be friends again? I have to try. I can't loose her; this is my chance to get her back. Who knows, if all goes well may be Jess will be out of the picture soon and Spencer will need some comforting. Stop that! Let Spencer be happy! I got absolutely no sleep that night. I thought about staying home, I mean, who goes to school on Friday anyways? As I was deliberating skipping school Spencer called, just like she said she would.

"Hello"

"Hey Ash. You'd better not be ditching school today."

"And miss the chance to see my bestest friend ever? Spencer I would never!" I replied jokingly.

"Haha, you're so funny. I just wanted to see how you were doing and if you were ok to come to school today."

"Yeah, much better actually. Don't worry, I'll be there."

"Glad to hear it. Talk to you later"

"Bye."

I decided to get my butt out of bed and go, for Spencer. What exactly did yesterday mean? Do we sit together at lunch? Ugh.. I will not be witness to Spencer and Jess feeding each other. I better not sit with them. I'll just be a third wheel. I should just wait for my turn with Spencer. I got to school extremely optimistic, until it was time for lunch and I wandered around the quad like an idiot. Where is she? Oh wait, I'm not sitting with her…

"Ashley" I heard Spencer behind me.

"Hey Spencer" I said a little too enthusiastically.

"Do you want to sit together?" The way she said that was so cute!

"Ye-... well I'll just leave you and Jess alone for now." I said not meeting her eyes.

"Oh no it's fine, Jess left a day early for break."

"Oh. Yeah, ok. Sure." I said yes three times. What an idiot.

"Great" She said smiling.

We sat there in awkward silence, both waiting for the other to say something. Anything. Spencer was the first to speak up.

"So… There's this party at the beach tonight. I have no idea why, or whose party it is, but it sounds fun. I don't want to look like a total loser and show up by myself, so I was hoping may be you would go with me."

"Hmm.. sounds like I'm being used."

"You are, but you'll be in the company of yours truly" She said playfully.

"That's alright. I don't mind being used by you." Was that ok to say?

"Great. So you'll pick me up at 8 then." She said with an incredibly sexy look on her face. Oh God. She's flirting with me… I froze up.

"Ash?"

"Oh, yeah. 8 it is"

The final bell rang and it was time to go get ready for my pretend date with Spencer. Was she just being playful? Does she still want me too? Do I keep it friendly tonight, or should I go for it and try to win her back? Ugh! I am so confused. I was about to get in my car when I felt a bolt of electricity go through me. It was Spencer, I didn't even have to turn around to recognize her touch.

"Ashley"

I spun around to face her. Her hand was on my shoulder.

"Glenn's staying after today. Could you give me a ride home? Please?" As she said it she gently slid her hand down my arm and stopping at my elbow. I went limp. I couldn't even think to put together words to respond. Answer her!

"Yuh.. uh.. yeah. Yeah sure."

She smiled, releasing my arm, and walked around to the other side of the car. When we got in she thanked me for agreeing to take her home.

"I don't know why Glenn thinks that staying after to be tutored is doing anything for his grade when he can't even bother to do his homework. I'm pretty sure he's just after Leah though. I can't believe he was actually going to leave me without a ride. Well, yeah I guess I can. I'm lucky I found you before you left though."

"Yeah I guess so."

She turned away from me and turned on the radio. She put it to some station with the worst music I had ever heard in my life, but I just let her. I couldn't listen to it anyway. I was too busy trying my best to pay attention to the road.

"Wow"

"What?" I asked

"You never let me touch the radio" she said with a smile in her voice.

"Yeah, well, it's not so bad I guess" That was a total lie.

When we got to Spencer's we sat there for a second. She undid her seatbelt and turned towards me starting to lean in, but quickly pulled back. Was she about to kiss me? Was she going for a hug? Is it ok to kiss her cheek? We both started laughing for whatever reason and she leaned in and hugged me. I wondered if she was even aware of what her touch did to me. She was so warm. Her hair gently brushed my cheek. She smelled delicious. It was a quick hug, like how you would hug any friend, but for me time slowed down. She quickly pulled away and sent chills all over my body.

"Thanks again" She smiled and got out of the car. I watched her until she got in the house. Is it 8 o'clock yet?


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Spencer's POV

As soon as I shut the door I released a loud squeal I'd been holding in since I got in Ashley's car. I already miss her. Stop it! You're with Jess now. Besides Ashley just wants to be "_bestest friends_". I tried my best to resist her, but it's so hard. What was that? Why did I lean into her? What was I thinking? Habit I guess. That was probably just a friendly hug that meant nothing to her right? I went straight upstairs to get ready for my, whatever it was I got myself into with Ashley. I got out of the shower and went to my closet to try to find something appropriate to wear. Should I wear a swim suit underneath my clothes? Would I need one? Would Ashley be wearing one? I decided to wear one anyways. Over it I decided on a simple blue tank top and a short jean skirt. I decided to call and check on Jess.

"Hello?"

Her voice is so adorable, the way she says hello with a question just makes it that much cuter.

"Hey Jess. It's Spencer. How's your vacation going?"

"Oh hey Spencer. Ugh, not as fun as I thought it would be. I'd be better if you were here. I miss you. " I suddenly felt a little guilty when she said that. Why? I didn't do anything wrong.

"I'm sure you'll find something to do, I mean you are in Paris. I miss you too.", and it was true. I did miss her.

"Spencer seeing the Eiffel Tower, Mona Lisa, and Venus De Milo is nothing compared to seeing you" She is so sweet!

"Awe! Stop it! Enjoy your trip." I said laughing.

"Alright, I'll try. But only because I know I'll have fun showing you all the pictures of me missing you when I get back" She said with a smile in her voice.

"So what are you up to Spence?"

"Oh not much, just going to a party at the beach later. I'm meeting Ashley. Thanks to you, we are friends once more."

"That's.. great. I'm happy for you Spencer." She said the first part with slight hesitation.

"Well. I've got to go. It's almost time to leave for the party. Have fun!"

"You too. I l-.. bye Spencer." What was she about to say?

"Alright, bye Jess. Talk to you later."

I hung up the phone and went to the mirror one last time. I heard a car horn and looked out the window to see Ashley smiling up at me and motioning me to come to the car. I grabbed my bag and ran down the stairs. My mom stopped me to ask were I was going.

"Just to a party at the beach, same one Glen's going to."

"Who with?"

"Oh, just Ashley."

"Ashley? When did you two start talking again?"

"Yesterday mom. May I go?"

"Alright, don't stay out too late."

I turned to leave when she said, "You can't go like that! You'll freeze! Grab a sweater or you're not going."

What am I five? I grabbed a sweater and went out the door.

Ashley's POV

Spencer looked gorgeous as usual. I could barely see the strap of a swim suit under her tank top. Thank God I wasn't the only one. I wore a black tank top and skirt. God she is breathtaking… Watching her walk to the car, my heart started to race. She got in, buckled her seat belt, and smiled at me.

"Shall we go?" She asked.

"You look great" I am such an idiot. I should've just said yes and started driving.

"Thanks. You too." She replied as she looked down and smiled, blushing slightly. Why was she blushing?

"Yeah, um, I was thinking"

"uh-oh." She interrupted.

"Hey! Be nice!" I replied laughing

"I was just going to suggest that we stop to get something to eat first. I mean it's only 8. We have plenty of time."

"Yeah sure."

We went to a Chinese place and decided to eat in the car. It is freezing in there and they speak in foreign. I don't know what they're saying about us. I can't deal with it, so we got into the car parked outside and started on our noodles. We just started talking about nothing really; it seemed so natural sitting here with her. I was content. Right now I don't really care if we are just friends. I love her friendship. I guess I'm ok with that for now. She's not really ready for anything more right now, and I have to respect that, but until she is, I'll always be here for her. No matter what; even if she's never ready, at least I'll be near her. We finished our food and headed to the beach. When we arrived we got out of the car and headed toward the drunken idiots. We started dancing and laughing about nothing. I t was great once I stopped focusing on winning her back and just let go. It was just like it was before. After a while everyone started running for the water and jumped in leaving Spencer and I confused on what we should do.

"Should we..?" Spencer asked

"Why don't we just sit and talk?" I replied.

"Ok" She said smiling.

We talked about the party for a while until I asked,

"So how are things with Jess?" Trying to remind her that I really wanted the whole friends thing to work out.

"Oh. Jess is great; having a good time in Paris with her family." She said a little unenthusiastically.

"Spencer, I didn't ask how Jess was doing. I asked how things were going with her." I said fishing for answers.

"Like I said, Jess is great. She's an amazing person. She's a great artist, she's beautiful, sweet, my parents love her… but… I don't know. I mean she makes me smile and I love being around her, but… She almost said she loves me on the phone yesterday."

That last part hurt so badly that it took everything in me not to cry.

"That's great. I'm happy for you"

That was so hard to say. I felt a knot form in my throat.

"Are you really?"

"Yeah, if you two are happy together and… love each other, then I'm happy for you."

I struggled to get that out.

Spencer wouldn't meet my eyes. She looked down at the sand a fidgeted with her skirt to avoid eye contact. Why was she acting like this?

"But that's just it Ash. I've only really been in love once, and my feelings aren't that strong for her. The.. the only person I've ever felt that strongly about is… you."

_Cliff Hanger Ending… : ) More coming soon._


	6. Chapter 6

_**Sorry you guys, I had to cut this chapter a little short. I usually post a new chapter every other day, but I've been a little busy lately. I hope you enjoy. More is coming soon! Let me know what you think : )**_

Spencer's POV

Sitting there it was clear. I knew what I wanted. I knew who I wanted. As much as I've tried to resist, I can't do it anymore. I can't lie to myself anymore, that's not fair to me or anyone else. Being next to her felt so right and the words fell right out of my mouth, I couldn't help but confess to her.

"But that's just it Ash. I've only really been in love once, and my feelings aren't that strong for her. The.. the only person I've ever felt that strongly about is… you."

Ashley's POV

My heart stopped as she said that last word.

"Spencer I love you. I love you so much and I've missed you more than you can possibly imagine. I know I was awful, and didn't tell you nearly as much as I should have, but.. God, Spencer I love you so much."

I said so fast that I was out of breath by the time I finished. I guess my brain stopped working right about that time, because the next thing I did was throw myself toward her, grab her beautiful face and pull her into a forceful kiss. I felt tears start to run down my cheeks as I became overwhelmed with emotion. The kiss slowed down as I began to feel her soft, warm lips responding to mine. There was a seriousness about the kiss, but it was still soft, sweet, and gentle. I moved myself further towards her, to where my knees were on either side of her thighs. Just then some stupid guys ran by screaming something I couldn't make out in a drunken slur. Our spot was about to become much more crowded. I reluctantly pulled my lips from hers. She looked up at me with pleading eyes and asked in a small voice,

"Take me somewhere?"

"I should probably take you home now Spence"

"Please?" she asked with longing in her voice and watery eyes.

How could I resist her when she looked at me like that?

"Ok."

I got up and gave her my hand. She took it and didn't let go until we reached the car. We sat in silence until we reached my house.

"Do you want to talk?" I asked.

"Can we go inside first?"

"Sure"

We went inside, up to my room, and sat on the bed.

"Spencer, please don't do or say anything you don't mean."

"I love you Ash. I never stopped loving you; I just didn't want to get hurt again. I tried to play it safe, but without you I go numb. I'm scared."

"Don't be. I will never hurt you like that ever again."

"Kiss me again." She said as if she were about to cry. "Please" her voice cracked.

I gently placed my hand on her cheek and leaned in to lightly kiss her forehead, cheek then lips. I moved forward to position myself over her. I felt her tremble beneath me. I took a break from her lips, brushing mine across her cheek, jaw line, then down to her neck. She put her hands on my hips and gently moved them up my shirt and clung to my back. We weren't normally like this, so vulnerable. This is what being apart did to us. This is what love did to us. Right now, with each other, nothing else seems to matter. It feels so amazing to be able to hold her again.

"Ashley I love you"

This was a moment of pure bliss.

_**I was thinking of the song "Total eclipse of the heart" after I wrote this : )**_

_**Is Spashley back together for good? What consequences will they face for being so impulsive? What about Jess?... These questions will be answered in the chapters to come : ) Please subscribe to my story and let me know what you wonderful people think. **_

_**PS. How would you feel about may be getting some of Jess's perspective in this next chapter? **_


	7. Chapter 7

_**Hey guys! I'm sooo sorry I haven't added a new chapter in a while. I've had a lot going on recently. I apologize for another short chapter. I promise I will start updating with longer chapters more regularly starting tomorrow : ) **_

Ashley's POV

The morning came and I awoke next to the most beautiful thing on this planet. I was sure it wasn't a dream this time. I just lay there observing how cute she is when she sleeps; The way the golden light creeping through the window shines on her smooth skin. I go to brush her messy hair out of her face, when I here her whimper slightly and scrunch her eyebrows. Damn it. I woke her up. She stretched as she yawned, then looked up at me with a sleepy smile on her face.

"Good morning beautiful" I said smiling at her.

"Good morning yourself" She smiled back at me.

I leaned down to give her a quick kiss on her gorgeous lips.

"Ashley I don't want to go."

"Then don't"

"I can't just stay here forever" she said with a laugh "My mom's going to be pissed."

"Well you go get ready and I'll make you some breakfast, and by breakfast I mean cereal, and then we can worry about getting you home."

"Alright."

Spencer came down in one of my very few comfortable tee shirts and shorts. She looked so adorable. I wish I could keep her here forever.

"What's that?"

"Breakfast is served!" I handed her bowl of various cereals mixed into one marvelous creation.

"Hmm… I think I'll pass" She said as she looked at the bowl.

I looked down pouting and turned away from her with my arms crossed.

"Awe, Ashley!" She grabbed my shoulders and ran them down my arms from behind me. "I'm sorry I hurt your feelings." She nestled into my neck. I remained silent. I worked hard on that cereal.

"I'd love a bowl of your special cereal" I spun around to face her.

"Ok, you're forgiven. Almost."

"Almost! What do I have to do?"

I smiled and pointed to my lips. She smiled back at me and leaned in. Our lips met and lingered for a moment. She began to pull away, but I put my hand on the back of her neck and pulled her back. I could feel her smile in the kiss. Just then Spencer's phone started ringing.

"Ugh!" I said when she pulled away to answer.

"Hello. Jess? Oh… Um that's great. Umm yeah… alright. Ok. See you there. Bye."

"Fuck!I gotta go Ash I'm sorry."

"Jess is back." I said as my heart sank. I didn't even think about Jess.

"I'm such a horrible person."

"You're not so bad. Good luck breaking up with her today" She looked down and said nothing.

"You are breaking up with her today right? Right?"

"I need some time to sort things out."

"What's there left to figure out? Spencer you looked me in the eyes and you told me you still love me. Or is that just part of your little game?"

"What game!"

"Oh don't play that innocent card with me. You know exactly what you're doing. You're afraid to get hurt so you're just using me whenever you want because you know I'll give in and come crawling back the next day. And what's worse is you're keeping Jess around to be your little safety net and leading the poor girl on. I won't be apart of that Spencer. I can't."

"You're right. I'm just scared.."

"Scared of what Spencer? To get hurt? Don't give me that crap. You think you're the only one that can get hurt? You think I'm not just as afraid to get hurt as you are? This is affecting me too Spencer. You are the only person that can hurt me right now, because you're the only one I've ever completely let in. You have so many people who love and support you, so don't tell me that you're scared. The truth is I am too, but the difference is I want you to bad to care right now, because you're worth the risk."She had tears in her eyes. I hate when she cries, I would do anything to stop them from falling down her cheeks.

"Is that what you think? That I don't think you're worth the risk? That's not true, I... I'm sorry, I just really need to clear my head right now."

"No, I'm sorry, I understand. Last time I was the one who needed time. Now it's your turn. I'll drive you home. Sort out whatever it is you need to sort out. Call me when you're ready. I'll be there for you. No matter what."


End file.
